piano_tilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Rhapsody
Christmas Rhapsody '''is the 7th purchasable stage in Piano Tiles 2. It is a remix adapted by Pi, consisting of a remix of the full, complete version of the Hungarian Rhapsody No.6 composition. The song starts at a steady 6 tiles per second (360 tiles per minute) for a little bit in the beginning. At the 1-star mark, the song speeds up to 6.67 tiles per second (400 tiles per minute). Then, after passing through a bit of normal gameplay, the song streams the player in a waterfall of double tiles, with one part having only one note instead of a double to trick the player into tapping two, and losing. Christmas Rhapsody is by far, considered the hardest song, due to the inconceivable double tiles and the sudden speed jump. If the player can endure the double tiles, the song, then, speeds up exponentially (more than any other song in the game in fact) to a crazy 8.670 tiles per second (520 tiles per minute.) Because of the demented acceleration rate of the song, Christmas Rhapsody is often considered to be one of the hardest songs in Piano Tiles 2. According to some conversations, Christmas Rhapsody not only has the craziest gameplay but also gives the hardest gameplay to get the third crown. At this level of intensity and strenuosity, very few players are known to reach the 3-crown mark. Getting the third crown of Christmas Rhapsody requires the player to be persistent, and probably a total lunatic at this game. At three stars, the player speeds along at 9 tiles per second, then slightly picking up to 9.33 tiles per second at their first crown. After getting the second crown, the player must persevere at 10 tiles per second. After finally obtaining the third crown, the player taps with a speed of an unthinkable 11 tiles per second. Along with Star Clock, Christmas Rhapsody is one of the fastest songs that have the speed of over 11 TPS when you get 3 crowns. Beyond that, the speed of the song will pick up more and more. After getting just the second crown, the song becomes so fast that the potential of humans exceeds beyond the human threshold for most players. In other words, only ones that hacked this game, or used robots can endure over five laps. Very few people have beaten Christmas Rhapsody, with a very small percentage of those few people actually obtaining the third crown. The world record is currently 3948 points, by Glory YT with reviving and the Robio Channel with a score of 3182 points, with no reviving on Youtube. This song even challenges the best players in the game like EK. The player will really have to practice for weeks to beat this song. At this point, it is nearly impossible to most if not all players get the third crown. The only way for players to master Christmas Rhapsody is to encounter the ludicrous speeds that are found in Christmas Rhapsody. The best recommendation would be to train on difficult, enduring music courses such as level 40, 58, 76, and Star Clock. Also, put your skills to the test at the Master, Double Tile, and Single Tile challenges. '''Strategy At the Double Tiles part, it is best to do one of the following options: # Put both hands on the IOS/Android and at once you hit the double tiles part, spam tap with your middle and index finger, going left-right-left-right and so on. This will ensure that all the double tiles are hit at once. Also make sure the distance between your fingers is approximately 0.6 inches for iPad and 0.3 for iPhone. # Follow EK's method - count under your breath: 1, 2, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4 and so on. This method is used to get the beat of the double tiles and to ensure also that all the tiles are hit at the correct timing. Category:Piano Tiles 2 Stages Category:Unlocked by Purchase Category:One of the hardest songs in the game Category:Activities in Piano Tiles 2 Category:Hardest Double Tiles Songs Category:Difficulty: Hardest Category:Fast Songs Category:Unlocked by 15 Diamonds